Teen Titan Drabble Collection
by OptimisticEmotion
Summary: I am giving into peer pressure that does not currently exist and staring up a drabble collection! I will do my best to avoid putting thing above a 't' rating in here. anything 'm' rated will become it's own story. No promises of no Slash-y-ness. Enjoy!
1. Dangers in Drama

**A/N: **So this is the start of my Teen Titan Drabble collection. I plan to have a separate one for Young Justice and I may or my have another for BatFam stories or I might mold them in with the YJ ones. either way. If you are worried about the 'United' series, I'm still working on it. I'm just getting attacked by Plot bunnies all over! TT_TT SAVE ME!

* * *

Dangers in Drama:

Robin and his team were just sitting around the coffee table goofing off. Even Raven was enjoying herself openly as Beastboy was retelling an old Doom Patrol story. But he was interrupted in the middle of his telling when the Tv suddenly flicked on and revealed the face of the teams biggest headache.  
"Hello Robin. It's nice to see you again."  
"Slade!" Robin sneered as he and the rest of the team jumped to their feet to glare up at the man whom had caused them so much heartache.  
"Yes, it's been awhile. Almost half a year since Trigon, wouldn't you say?" Slade asked.  
"And yet, still not long enough." Robin growled.  
"Yeah, man, I thought you were finally leaving us alone!" Cyborg complained.  
"I admit, I had the thought." Slade narrowed his eye at Cyborg.  
"Then why are you back?" Raven glared at the villain, remembering how he sided with her father only until up at that last minute.  
"I have found myself in a position to make a renewed attempt at my own protege." Slade looked back to Robin.  
"Slade, I'm never-"  
"Hey did you get it yet?" A young, irritated voice called out from the video feed.  
"Give me a minute, it's a bit tricky." Another little kids voice replied. The voices were slightly distorted but everyone could make out that they were young boys. Even Slade looked truly confused.  
"You're so pathetic Drake. I thought you said you could hack this no problem?" Robin's eyes widened a fraction. No. They wouldn't.  
Slade's picture blinked in an out being replaced by a burly picture of something else. Slade could be heard typing away clearly trying to keep his feed.  
"I'm being counter hacked!" A boy cried out.  
"Don't be a cry baby! Fix it!" the first voice ordered.  
"I think I see him." A girls voice joined the others.  
"Dicky-bird! Ya there!?" Robin face palmed.  
"hold on, I'm going to see if I can set it to a conference type setting."  
"This isn't skype, Drake."  
"Shut up Dami."  
"Oh, god, please, no." Robin whined. His team looked at him strangely just before Slade's picture shrank to half size and another screen showed three young boys and a young girl crowded around a home computer. They each wore a domino mask that was obviously too large for each of them except the seemingly oldest.  
"ROBIN!" They all four cried out in unison.  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Robin called back, ignoring everyone around him.  
"It's either we do this in your room or we set up your computer in mine." "Who's the creepy guy in the other screen?" "Sorry Di-Robin, but you should have called!" "Who's the hottie behind you?" "Are you getting all the bad guys?" "You aren't disgracing father's name are you?" "Ah! You have Pizza that's no fair!" "Who's the other hottie on your left" "Where did you get a robot guy?" "Why is that other guy green?" "Are there any other hotties around?" "What's up with the creepy dude?" "Can you get us some pizza too?"  
"What is the meaning behind this!" Slade roared. He did not like to be interrupted. That, and he especially did not like the realization that the kid at the keyboard had piggy backed off his signal to hack into the conversation. Who were these brats?  
"You should all be in bed, I'll call in the morning." Robin growled, still ignoring Slade.  
"But we wanted to talk to you!" "We saw you on the news!" "Who's Halloween Jack over there?" "Is it true you have a 'Matches Malone'?" "I think it was Red X, idiot." "Have you been training right?" "You still doing pranks?" "Oh! Pull any good ones?" "Agent A misses you!" "Yeah, so does Dad!" "BG got a new boyfriend." "Hey Grayson, how do you do that flip kick? The one you signature? I am currently trying to learn it."  
"Gah! One Question at time!" Robin barked.  
"WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME!?" All four said at the same time. Everyone was silent. the only ones that didn't seem surprised were the four kids and Robin, who just sighed and looked at the ground to the side.  
"Guys. I'm busy. I'll call you in the morning." Robin muttered.  
"No you don't Dicky-Bird! You don't get to run out on us because of Bats and then expect us not to make a fuss!" The oldest of the group on the screen shouted. "It's been almost two years! You missed Baby-bird's first fight at school, you weren't there for BG and Cas's dance recital, I doubt you even knew that Agent A talked Cas into TAKING Dance! Little-Birds been waking up with nightmares ever since you left-"  
"I have not!" the kid at the key board wailed.  
"Don't even deny it, my room's right next to yours." the oldest glared before turning back to the screen. "Don't get me started on the birthdays and holidays you missed. You owe it to us Goldy! Now get your ass back to Gotham."  
"I can't just-"  
"Grayson, I am willing to be reasonable and negotiate with you the terms and conditions of your arrival and stay. As we understand it you are in a very good position as the leader of your own league and rag-tag team of wanna be heros. If you come home I am willing to put up with the pranks and random hugging and cuddling for a whole month with no complaints and promise not to attack Drake with the intent to kill." The youngest spoke, surprising everyone who didn't know him as the kid looked like he was four but spoke like an old man. Not to mention how he just described Robin.  
"Baby-bird-" Robin started in a soft voice.  
"You have to come." The girl spoke, her words sounded awkward, as if english was her second language. "Father is sorry. Agent A will cook much food for you. Cookies all the time."  
"Yeah, and I'll help you beat up Jay-bird." 'Little-bird' beamed.  
"Yeah right, like either you or Dicky-bird could take me. You might as well try and get Dad to help." Jay-bird sneered.  
"Guys. I, fine. I'll go back to Gotham." Robin gave in with a small smile. "But I do have things to finish up first and you guys have to wait for me to call Agent A first. Deal?" Robin asked.  
"Deal!" the others called out.  
"Shake?" Little-Bird asked.  
"How is he going to shake on it through the screen?" 'Baby-bird' scoffed.  
"We have a thing." the other boy defended himself.  
"Oh forget the thing, Tim. He knows if he doesn't, the next he'll hear from us we'll be making trouble in his town." Jay-bird smirked evilly at Robin through the screen.  
"Bed! Now!" Robin called one last time.  
"See ya, Robin!" "Night Grayson." "Later Dicky-bird." "Good Night." The children called before the screen turned black and the window could be seen through again.  
"Um. Where'd Slade go?" Beastboy asked, being the first to remember how the whole thing started to begin with.

In his hide out Slade was rubbing the temples of his head. When he first realized that the children were the siblings of Robin, he was instantly thinking about how he could use them to get what he wanted from the boy. but the more they talked the more it made his head ache. They live with Batman so he couldn't pull the same stunt on them that he did with the Titans. But then he realized how annoying those high pitched voices of children where. He never really like kids, he loved his own, but they were the only exceptions.  
Finally, Slade had decided that the drama was about enough to make his head explode and since he didn't want to die of that, he had waved the white flag and left the little chat. He did have to admit that after being annoyed, he was impressed with the hacking brat. But no.  
Robin was one thing, but the drama around him, was too much. even for Slade.

* * *

**A/N: **okay, so this could arguably go in a Batfam collection, but oh well. Either way, I wonder how many heart strings I tugged with this one? ;D

Later!

~K R&R


	2. Could Be Worse

**A/N: **I had this finished too ^_^;; So Here's some feels OwO I really don't have must to add to this but let me get a warning or two outta the way.

WARNING: **dark**

Contains thoughts of suicide and major character death.

* * *

Could Be Worse:

48% Stability.

Slade watched the number slowly climb. It'd go down everyone in a while but in a two steps forward, one step back motion. He'd get there. The serum had to work. The boy had to be revived.

The merc looked down at the body next to him. Robin. He thought about what had caused the boy to be laying there in the first place, why he wasn't breathing, why his heart wasn't being. Slade thought about the earth quake that no one thought was a big deal, until the after shock came in and decimated half the city. He thought about the cruel irony that the boy who was usually found in the air was at the time underground following a lead on Red X. He thought about how the sewer collapsed only in the part the young hero was currently in at the time. How Robin truly had no escape as he was buried. How he was practically shred apart by the falling avalanche of stone and steel before being crushed under it's weight. How painful his death had to have been.

54% Stability.

Slade remembered the announcement made. The Death of Robin. It was global. The boy's touch reached so far in his life that not a soul seemed unaltered by the news. A monument was struck up in his name. A Golden 'R' encircled by a ring. A plaque with the explanation of the first sidekick, of the first Child Hero, the first born of the Bat, the first son of the Justice League. The first.

62% Stability.

Finding the body was antagonizing for everyone involved. Workers tried to keep from damaging him farther, but he was already gone by the time he was found. There was more blood then body, all of it splattered upon the derbies as the boy was twisted and disfigured almost beyond recognition. They had to send DNA to Gotham for confirmation. Batman himself, along with most the JLA delivered the horrific news in person. It was the first time any camera caught the legend as the Bat cried.

74% Stability.

Finding the body was hard, but finding the formula for bring him back was simple. How twisted was this world when bring back the dead was easier then finding them? Slade had worked quickly, finding the serum that gave him is powers, finding a lazarus pit to replenish the body and help bring it to working order again, stitching together the pieces and patching up the dead boy's wounds. He was now waiting for the spark of life that would hit as soon as the damn number on that screen met it's goal.

80% Stability.

Thinking while it went up helped pass the time, each half an hour that it'd go up two or three points only for it to reconfigure and go down one more grinding on him. He looked at the boy, his permanently disfigured complexion. He only hoped the kid would get past the things he lost and find solace in his new life. The life Slade will give him. He would help Robin life more then he ever did before.

87% Stability.

Slade ground his teeth. He was so close to his goal, so close to bringing the boy back. He could almost hear the taunts, the growls, and the sneers. He could almost see the grimace the boy would give him when he tells the kid that in his new life he will leave the old one behind. He can't have people deem one previous member of the dead unsuitable for life. For all he knew, the goody two shoes of the heros moral would only lead to them killing the boy if they find he is alive once again.

92% Stability.

Robin's lips twitched. Only ever so slightly, but Slade caught it. He began to hold his breath. The boy was coming back. His work was paying off. The revival was working! Slade mentally began going though in his head all he would say to the boy, all that he would teach him. He started to plan out routine schedules and possible luxuries he might let the boy enjoy. He knew the child would hate him at first. But Slade knew that after a couple years the fire of rage would dim into a steady flame of warmth and gratitude. He'd bring the boy back and he'd raise like his own son.

96% Stability.

Fingers twitched, toes, eye brows, ears, breathing started to come in naturally. Slade let out his held breath and gasped a couple times in amazement at his accomplishment. He could see the boy's eyes moving underneath his lids and his face began to move together to make an expression. Robin looked annoyed at first. But then he looked scared. Already terrified.

98% Stability.

The boy's breathing became quick, Slade worked fast to removed the tubes that supplied the reviving body oxygen before his lung began to work. Nails began to scrap the surface of the table. Robin began to moan in pain, his eyes clenching closed.

99% Stability.

He became more vocal and his body began jerking violently in multiple directions. Something was wrong.

100% Stability.

Robin's eyes shot open and he screamed with everything his body could put into it. He kept screaming as his body jerked and he looked around wildly.

"Robin!" Slade moved to calm the boy, to pin him, to restrain his movement and reasure him.

"NO! SEND ME BACK! KILL ME! SEND ME BACK!" Robin's words confused Slade for a moment. Surely Robin didn't mean. "GIVE THEM BACK! SEND ME BACK! I WANT THEM BACK!"

Robin pushed up one good time arching his body with the renewed strength of the serum. It was still working it's way through his body. He would be stronger then superman until the serum set right and the strength was cooled into invincibility. If ever there was a time to kill him, it'd be now.

"You back to the world of living. You are here to stay." Slade said cooly.

"SEND ME BACK! MOMMA! I WANT HER BACK! KILL ME! I WANT MY MOMMA AGAIN! SEND ME BACK!" The boy raved. Slade knew that the moment Robin calmed down the window for his request would be over, and he would never see the women he longed for ever again. "MOMMA~! I WANT TO SEE MOMMA AGAIN!" there were tears in his eyes.

"You saw her, you've had your chance to make your peace." Slade growled.

"PAPA! MOMMA! I WANT THEM BACK!" Tears were streaming from his eyes and his screaming never let up. if he wasn't talking about his parents, or about his own death, Robin was just plain screaming out in agony.

"What about Batman? The Titans? Surly you'd like the chance to see them again?" Slade tried a different tactic.

"I WANT MOMMA AND PAPA! SEND ME BACK! KILL ME! I WANT MOMMA BACK!" Slade sighed. A part of him knew this would happen. But if Robin became suicidal, then there was nothing to stop his attempts and Slade would never be able to control him. Death changes people, and Robin wanted face it again.

"Robin. You have a new life to-"

"I WANT TO DIE~!" Robin's scream this time was louder and longer then Slade ever heard a person go, even when tortured. He knew the boy was no longer going to breath willingly. He averted his eyes. If he forced Robin through this, anything and everything that made this boy special will have died anyway. Robin was gone. All that we left laying there on the table screaming, was a mess of a once great miracle.

"Good bye, Robin." Slade looked the boy in the eyes once more before grabbing his katana from the side, raised it over his head, and brought it down quickly just under Robin's.

The body jerked one last time before it went still yet again.

Slade looked back to the screen. as it flashed 100% a couple of times before quickly declining. Within the minute it was once again at 0. Slade sighed in defeat.

Robin was dead. The world lost a hero. And Slade almost unleashed upon it a monster.

* * *

**A/N: **So how many of you hate me right now? ^_^ You think this is bad, I'm working on one called 'Panic Attack' IT's a YJ fic one. ;D

Later!

~K R&R


	3. Babysitting Adventures

**A/N: **For those waiting on the fifth Prank in 'United', I typed it all out in the Fanfiction Doc. Little piece of advice. Never type a difficult chapter completely in the Fan Fic doc fro start to finish with no back up copy and click 'save'. I now get to retype the whole thing and I cried a good half an hour because of it. Then I decided to upload this so. Enjoy.

* * *

BabySitting Adventures:

It was an accident. Really, it was. Raven didn't mean to send the high level spell so strongly, Slade didn't really intend to aim it at Robin, and Robin had meant to dodge it. Raven even tried to disarm the spell before it hit either of the men. But her attempt only altered the spell from the highly dangerous and possibly deadly one it was to a less deadly but still unfortunately inconvenient one it that reflected off the mirror Slade grabbed from the side of the warehouse and aimed at Robin. Who reacted too late and was hit by it still.

The blast of the spell knocked the hero out and while everyone fussed over him to make sure he didn't die, Slade slipped away.

After the initial shock of what had happened to their leader, the team then took him back to the tower. That's where he woke up in the medical bay as Raven had watched over him.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. Raven half expected the question after what had happened, and she sighed.

"My name's Raven. Now, I need you to tell me, what's the last thing you remember?" She asked the leader.

"Um, I don't. I'm hungry." He said sitting up.

"Do you remember your name?" She then asked.

"Um, no. I have to go potty."

"How old are you?" She tried again.

"I think, erm, I don't know, I'm bored." Raven rubbed her temples as the boy whined. She not only turned their leader into a five, maybe six year old, but he had no memories, and probably will be a pain to take care of until they could fix this.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat." She stood and helped the little boy from the bed. His cloths were too big for him after he was hit with the enchantment, so Cyborg had raided Robin's closet and found a plain white tee-shirt that the boy could wear. It fit him like a dress, but at least he was clothed. However, he was also too small for his mask and there for his bright blue eyes that the team rarely got a glimpse at, were there for the world to see.

"ROBIN! You are alright?" Starfire flew over to them upon seeing her friend awake. Robin took a side step behind Raven for a second and peeked up at the orange girl from behind the purple cloak.

"You're flying." He stated the obvious.

"He doesn't have a single memory, Starfire. You going to scare him if you aren't gentle at first." Raven explained.

"Oh! I see. I am most sorry." She said with a smile, letting her feet touch the ground.

"Dude! He's so small!" Beastboy walked up to the three of them.

"You're green." Robin, yet again playing Sherlock, pointed out.

"Uh, yeah?" Beastboy scratched the back of his neck.

"Guys, if he lost his memory, he's probably not as use to seeing us weirdos like he was when we all met." Cyborg said as he also joined the group. Robin's eyes widened a hair when he saw the half robotic teen.

"You're tall." He surprised everyone by not saying anything about Cy's robot body.

"Um, yeah, I am. You know what your name is?" Cyborg asked.

"She called me 'Robin'." The boy pointed to the alien girl. "So I guess it's 'Robin'?"

"Close enough." Raven shrugged. "He said he was hungry earlier."

"I shall prepare a-"

"I'll make him a PB & J." Beastboy interrupted Starfire as he made his way to the kitchen. He may not be the brightest in the group, but even he knew that poor lil' Robin wouldn't be able to survive Starfire's cooking.

"Good call, man." Cyborg followed. It was about lunch anyway, so he figured they might as well all have something.

Raven lead Robin to the kitchen area and helped him up on one of the bar stools. "Can you sit still for me?" She asked, already knowing that it'd probably be impossible. She knew Robin the teen could sit like a statue for hours on end if he wanted to. But this is a little six year old boy. Robin or not, he's going or fidget and get into trouble.

"Uh-hu." Robin nodded his head dramatically.

"Good." She attempted to encourage it as much as she could.

The boy was surprisingly good at keeping to his seat. Raven was right when she though he'd fidget, but he was still very well behaved and didn't get into too much trouble. When Beastboy had finished his sandwich, Robin was almost suddenly a very sticky, happy mess and was talking a mile a minute. He mostly kept asking questions, but thankfully he seemed to retain the knowledge and didn't ask the same ones twice.

After lunch, and Robin was washed up, Beastboy had volunteered to play with the boy and keep him busy while the other's worked to turn him back. The two young boy's laughter as they played and rough housed and joked, was actually very nice to hear for the others. Robin's laughter defiantly had a way of brightening the mood.

After a few hours, Robin started yawning and the other teens decided to put him down for a nap. They thought about putting him in his own room, but then remembered that Robin had quiet a few weapons and other dangerous items in there, so they opted for laying him down on the couch so they could keep an eye on him as he slept. Starfire had brought his blanket and a pillow from his room and they watched as the little hero fell asleep. They had to force themselves to keep working, even if all they wanted to do was watch him sleep. It was creepy, and therefore, they knew they had to resist. Or everyone did, but Starfire.

Robin woke up after a couple of hours and he and Beastboy went back to playing, this time including the tameranian into their fun. She played the princess in distress, while Beastboy played 'dragon' and Robin got to be the hero who saves her.

"Pretty! I will save you!" Robin called out. After he had gotten use to Starfire, he had become a non-stop flirt, and had dubbed that the word 'Pretty' was a fitting name for the girl.

"Save me, Robin!" the girl giggled.

"No you don't!" Beastboy said as he playfully tackled Robin and tickled him. The boy went mad with laughter.

"No! I -hahaaaa- have to sa-hahaha-ve the princess! HAhahaha!"

"But I can't let you save her!" Beastboy laughed with him.

"Sis! Help me!" Robin looked to Raven, who Robin had deemed 'Big Sis'.

"You wanted to be a hero, sometimes you have to learn to lose." Raven shrugged from the kitchen, where she was making dinner.

"Robro!" Robin called for Cyborg between his fits of laughter. Cyborg had been watching the others play, entertained, and figured that if Raven wasn't going to step in, he might as well.

"I'll save you Rob." he laughed as he pick Beastboy up and dropped him on the couch. The once youngest Titan couldn't help but giggle like a kid at that and Robin decided it was his turn to be dropped on the couch too. Because it looked like fun when the other bounced a bit.

"Nah kid, I might hurt ya if I dropped ya. Why don't you have BB do it?" Cy asked looking to Beastboy.

"Yeah! BigB! BigB! Drop me!" Robin asked Beastboy. He seemed to have decided that BB stood for 'big brother' as well as 'Beastboy' so he figured that since he was the only one younger then Beastboy, he'd call him that instead.

"Alright, Here you go!" Beastboy picked the kid up and dropped him on the couch a couple of times before Raven called dinner time and the teens, plus one six year old, gathered around the table for some spaghetti.

Right after dinner, Robin was put down for bed on the couch again and the group finally went about to do the work they had put off in favor of playing with Robin.

The next morning a teenaged Robin woke up early on the couch. His head hurt a small bit and he was slightly confused. He looked around the living room and saw all the other members of his team had fallen asleep either farther down on the couch or on the living room floor. He was about to wake them when he realized that he was in nothing but a white tee.

He blushed, wrapped his blanket around himself and quickly made his way to his bedroom to change. He was really going to have to ask his team what the hell went on after that fight with Slade!

* * *

**A/N: **So, Robin is now confused and embarrassed thoroughly. I might continue on this one in the future. Either way.

Later!

~K R&R


End file.
